Ask Pony blogs
Likely due to the ease of customization and image posting on Tumblr, the blog host has become the home of a staggering number of art blogs starring ponies. Multiple blogs exist for nearly every major, minor, and even one-shot character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, some of which attempt to stay true to their canon personalities, and more that reinvent the characters in several ways, including pirates, stoners, offensive psychos, and ridiculously cute blobs. The most active of the Ask Blogs acknowledge the multiplicity of Twilights, Pinkies, Trixies, Celestias, and so forth in their "multiverse," and while each blog is mostly a self-contained world there are occasional crossovers. The largest cross-over to date may likely be when Rainbow from the Ask Pony Bwobs tumblr was shot out of a cannon and went flying through numerous other blogs, to their resident's confusion and occasional misfortune. Art styles vary as much as the theme and content of the blogs, ranging from show-accurate vectors to monochromatic sketches to colored pencil. Equestria Daily once made a request for Ask Pony blog link submissions and was swamped within minutes of the announcement, evidencing the sheer volume of blogs that exist out there. Sethisto has since resorted to occasionally spotlighting particularly popular blogs rather than making compilation posts. Despite the large amount of Ask Pony blogs there are, many are slowly starting to become inactive. There are many popular blogs that are no longer updated, like Ask Pinkamena Diane Pie, Ask Princess Molestia + Gamer Luna, or Ask Pony Bwobs. List of Ask Pony blogs If you are going to change a Blogs status, or expand the blog list be sure to visit the blog you are going to add, before you put the status up to make it easier there are 5 Blog Statuses: Active, Dead, No longer accessible, Semi-Active and Hiatus . No longer accessible means the Blog has been deleted or under new management (Click on Ask Friendly Twilight to see an example) and Semi-Active means the Blogs Mod updates on an irregular schedule. If you are going to update a Blogs Status Check it First before finalizing the Status Update. Mane six and Spike Twilight Sparkle *The Not Very Royal Tumblr requires a password to access. *There was a big crossover between the Friendly, Paranoid, and Sketchy Twilight blogs listed above. Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity Spike Secondary characters Big Macintosh Princess Celestia Princess Luna Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle The Wonderbolts Discord Queen Chrysalis Trixie Cheerilee Pipsqueak Twist Diamond Tiara Shining Armor Sombra Background characters Combo blogs Original mane six (Does not include Applejack, as she actually made it into the current mane six, unless the Tumblr specifically says it's about G1 Applejack) Original characters Others External links *[https://docs.google.com/document/d/1njTTTPv1Of4yHd6igFCNCB9JyXOhH4IHENwnt55zIWc/edit?hl=en_US A comprehensive and very extensive list of the Ask Pony blogs] *The Tumblrpony Wiki: A wiki for ask blogs and other pony related tumblrs. *TvTropes' article on Ask Pony blogs Category:Fan art Category:Websites